Pour réécrire notre histoire Attends moi
by hermy94
Summary: Pour retrouver l'Horcruxe,Harry pénétre une grotte mystérieuse qui sera le siège de la bataille.La confrontation entre le bien et le mal est inévitable.A moins que la magie ne dévoile encore certains de ses aspects inconnus...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, une fiction dédiée aux lecteurs et plus spécialement à MissKitsune qui m'a suivi depuis le début.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaira à vous touts et qu'elle te plaira aussi ma co-auteur préférée. ;)

Hermy

**Prologue :**

Comment faire pour partir d'ici?

Voilà, la question existentielle que se posait Harry. Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas l'aider pour la bonne et simple raison que Dumbledore était étendu à demi conscient, face contre terre.

Comment en était on arrivé à là?

Cette potion verte avait du provoquer une espèce d'hallucination furieuse et elle a fortement affaiblie le directeur qui ne demandait à présent qu'une seule chose : de l'eau.

Il avait beau remplir une coupe , qu'il avait fait apparaître, à du sort _Aguamenti_ mais à chaque que Harry portait la coupe aux lèvres du directeur, l'eau disparaissait.

Il comprit maintenant que la seule solution se trouvait devant lui, inévitable. Voldemort l'avait planifié dés le début.

Il lui fallait remplir la coupe avec l'eau du lac.

Pourtant la perspective de prendre ce liquide précieux ne l'effrayait pas, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était ce qui se trouvait dans le lac. Harry prit la coupe, la plongea dans le lac, récupéra le liquide si précieux et la fit boire à Dumbledore.

Ce fut presque sans surprise que la surface lisse du lac noir commença à bouillonner à cause des nombreux bras, corps d'hommes, de femmes et même d'enfants émergèrent du lac, se dirigeant droit vers Harry.

L'île sur laquelle il se trouvait faisait approximativement la même dimension que le bureau de Dumbledore.

Cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher, il ne pouvait que se dresser devant le corps de son mentor et les défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

A grand renfort de sortilèges, on voyait des corps immobiles, d'autres écartelés comme si des cordes invisibles les retenaient.

N'en pouvant plus, cédant à la panique, le Survivant n'avait plus d'autre choix et s'écria _Sectusempra_, les cadavres n'avaient plus de sang à faire couler, seules des entailles apparaissaient dans la chaire.

Il déplora l'effet de ses attaques, il s'épuisait et perdait le contrôle de la situation.

Les _Inferi_ étant des cadavres mués par un mage noir, ils ne ressentaient ni la fatigue, ni la douleur et cela faisaient d'eux des créatures redoutables.

N'arrêtant pas pour autant l'activité de sa baguette, il vit à sa plus grande horreur, un _Inferi_ marchant vers la sortie, en lui lançant un regard , ses yeux étaient gris comme si de nombreuses toiles d'araignées avaient été tissées lui donnant un regard flou.

Il le regardait et Harry ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien , l'_Inferi_ étira un sourire inquiétant pour ensuite transplaner. Il ne pouvait plus négliger l'armée qui se ruait sur lui et continua encore et encore à jeter tout les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête.

Une petite rectification s'imposait. Le plus effrayant n'était pas la vue de l'_Inferi_ au sourire inquiétant mais l'apparition de Voldemort avec un sourire malveillant, accompagné de l'Inferi qui avait transplané quelques instants auparavant. Son regard rouge s'illuminait en constatant la situation précaire de Harry.:

" Lord Voldemort sait tout ... toujours. " persifla-t-il.

Ses yeux de serpent fixèrent le médaillon de Serpentard. :

" Ceci ne t'appartient pas. Rends le ! " dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pointant le médaillon.

" Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. " déclara Harry sur un ton de défi.

" Potter, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de me tenir tête. "

Et de nulle part, Voldemort fit surgir de sa baguette Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Le sang de Harry se glaça, pas eux, ils ne voulaient pas les entraîner là dedans. Depuis le début, il ne voulait pas qu'ils l'accompagne mais il avait tout de même besoin d'eux.

Le drame du département des mystères lui revint en tête. Il s'était promis que ceci avait été sa première et dernière erreur. Seulement, une question se martelait constamment dans sa tête :

" Comment avez vous pu pénétrer à Poudl... " commença Harry.

" Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez Albus mais en ce moment même, mes mangemorts sont en train de prendre possession de votre si précieuse école. " coupa le mage noir en adressant rapidement un regard au directeur.

Il s'imagina les élèves en train de déguster l'un des nombreux plats disponible sur la table de la Grande Salle.

Puis la panique, quand ils s'apercevront que dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard des mangemorts viennent tout saccager et tuent sans le moindre remord chacun d'entre eux.

Harry essayait de réfléchir à un moyen de sauver tout le monde de ce pétrin.

Cependant, il fallait reconnaître que Voldemort était en position de force incontestable. Si jamais il tentait quoique ce soit, il tuerait les otages.

En plus, il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement la technique du transplanage, il se demandait donc comment allait il faire pour transporter le corps de Dumbledore. Harry espérait au fond de lui qu'il restait au directeur une once de force suffisante pour pouvoir transplaner d'ici.

Un sort violet libéra les trois otages qui se relevèrent derrière Vorldemort et la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fit pas attendre : il envoya un jet vert en direction de Dumbledore, l'auteur du sortilège précédent.

Trop faible pour l'esquiver, le directeur se prit l'Avada en pleine tête et il gisait à présent par terre les bras en croix.

Dumbledore n'était plus.

La réalité était devenue **impitoyable**. Dans un élan victorieux, il reporta son attention sur Ginny. Ce garçon était un piètre occlumens, pensa-t-il, décidemment ce jour était placé sous le signe de la **chance**, après Poudlard voilà Dumbledore qui disparaît et Harry Potter qui tombe à sa merci.

Tout cela grâce à une magnifique potion qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser.

D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans les pensées de Potter, cette rouquine représentait _tout_ pour lui, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose de ... disons fâcheux, le Survivant serait anéanti et sa destruction n'en serait que plus facile. Ainsi plus rien ne se mettrait entre lui et la suprématie du pouvoir qu'il convoite tant.

Un sourire maléfique se dessina sur son visage reptilien.

Il avait eu une idée tout simplement **brillante** : la faire exploser et utiliser son corps comme Inferi serait un exercice beaucoup plus amusant à son goût.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres observa Ginny le regard impitoyable. :

" _Expulso_ "

" _Stupefix_ " fut la seule formule qui parvint à l'esprit de Ginny.

Les _Inferi_ se paralysèrent soudainement comme s'ils avaient été suspendus dans le temps. Le lac mué de remous se figea puis un vent violent tel un ouragan se leva apportant avec lui des particules étincelantes pareilles à des étoiles. L'ouragan se plaça près de Ginny. Devant ce paysage insolite, tout était calme et beau mais ce fut pour une courte durée.

Une ligne rouge semblable au _Stupefix_ balayait la surface de la grotte, brûlant petit à petit tout sur son passage. Quelques secondes avant l'embrasement, on pouvait voir les_ Inferi_ qui bougeaient à nouveau avant d'être brûlés.

Le sortilège était cruel et la ligne s'approchait de plus en plus rapidement d'eux. Ron et Ginny périrent les premiers, dans un cri perçant Lord Voldemort brandit sa baguette et s'écria _Avada Kedavra_.

Un deuxième jet vert se lança dans les airs se dirigeant droit sur Harry, ces derniers moments lui parurent une éternité, bizarrement il se remémora les moments passés avec Ginny, les moments qu'il croyait qu'il avait volé à un autre.

Il ne voulait pas mourir en vain mais le jet vert le frappa en pleine tête, tout comme son mentor.

Dans sa chute, il bouscula Hermione. L'ouragan ne s'était toujours pas dissipé et Hermione, dans sa perte d'équilibre, se fit aspirer par l'ouragan.

Elle cria désespérément le prénom de son meilleur ami et dans la traversée de l'oeil de l'ouragan, Hermione avait mal, tellement mal qu'elle crut que pour elle aussi c'était terminé.

Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez ? !! Un seul moyen de le dire : REVIEUW !

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparemment ma fic n'a pas beaucoup de succès, mais un début est tout de même un début alors j'espère que cela ira mieux au fil de cette fic. Voici le premier chapitre, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira.

Réponse à la revieuw : :)

MissKitsune93 : J't'adore crooo aussi !! J'suis super contente que t'apprécie ma fic. Merci pour la revieuw, j'ai trop peur de te décevoir, faut que ce chapitre te plaise aussi ;). Dis moi ce que tu en penses !!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée.

Tout était noir et l'air était absent. C'était comme si Hermione avait décidé de transplaner dans cette obscurité oppressante. Le manque d'air et la sensation d'être écrasée dans un tuyau étaient tout à fait comparable mais il y avait aussi la douleur, elle avait si mal, comme si des couteaux invisibles tranchaient sa chair de toutes parts. Elle sentait son sang qui giclait en tout sens et coulait sur sa peau meurtrie. Tous ces facteurs lui avait fait envisager pendant un long moment qu'elle était morte.

Mais avait on mal quand on mourait ? Ressentait on encore la douleur ?

La douleur devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter, à un point tel qu'elle lui brouillait la vue. Cependant il lui semblait apercevoir une lumière, c'était faible et flou mais elle en était sûre. Plus Hermione s'approchait de la lumière, plus ses blessures se faisaient profondes. Elle se retenait de hurler du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tout cela lui était infernal.

Elle ne savait pas si cette lumière marquait la fin de sa vie ou la fin de son calvaire. Il lui restait encore tellement de chose à faire, trouver les Horcruxes, aider Harry et le protéger, sauver ses amis et Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, ils avaient tant besoin de lui. Elle priait pour que la deuxième option s'impose, elle voulait que tout cela finisse, elle entendait des voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais il lui semblait que ces voix lui parlait de chose dont elle ignorait la signification. Hermione essayait de les ignorer mais ces voix se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes, du peu qu'elle puisse comprendre, elles la prévenaient du voyage qu'elle était en train d'entreprendre.

Mais de quel voyage parlaient elles ?

Ces voix voulaient que Hermione réussisse à tout prix de percer le secret caché des fondateurs. Elle devait absolument faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas à nouveau car Salazar était en train de reprendre sa revanche sur son ancienne défaite et cela dans son présent à elle.

Son présent ? Les fondateurs ? La revanche de Salazar ? Qu'est ce que c'est ce délire ?

Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Des larmes d'angoisse perlèrent dans ses yeux.

Alors elle allait finir comme cela ?

Maintenant Hermione s'était habituée à la douleur et sa vue lui était revenue. L'obscurité s'était dissipée et elle traversa enfin la lumière.

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement. La lumière l'aveugla, elle se sentit précipitée dans le vide, poussa un hurlement à en déchirer les coeurs et heurta quelque chose qui lui semblait être une table. Sous le choc, elle faillit perdre connaissance mais l'angoisse la tiraillait toujours.

Où était elle ?

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit le plafond fait de pierre, un peu ancien. Dumbledore s'approcha et lui parla, elle ne comprenait rien mais de le voir sain et sauf, devant elle, cela la rassurait. Où qu'elle soit, elle était arrivée à bon port puisque Dumbledore était là. Il n'était pas mort et il continuera à protéger Harry, Ron et Ginny. A la pensée de Ron et Ginny, elle versa des larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues ensanglantées. :

" Pardonnez moi. Ils sont **tous** morts. Je n'ai pas pu les protég .. "

Et Hermione perdit connaissance, son visage ruisselant de larmes.

Elle se réveilla dans un lit tiède de l'infirmerie, ses articulations restaient douloureuses, le professeur Dumbledore se tenait près d'elle, le visage inquiet et le regard inquisiteur. :

" Vous réveillez enfin, Miss. Comment vous sentez vous ? "

" Mieux. Merci. "

En le regardant de plus près, le directeur paraissait plus jeune, ses cheveux et sa barbe n'était plus blanches mais auburns. Une pensée ridicule la traversa soudainement. :

" Professeur, il faut la laisser se reposer, elle vient à peine de débuter son traitement. " retentit une autre voix.

" Laissez le traitement ici, Esculape, je le lui administrerai moi même après lui avoir posé quelques questions. " dit Dumbledore en montrant la table de nuit du doigt.

Esculape ? Pourtant, c'était Madame Pomfresh qui devait être à la place d'Esculape. Peut être était elle occupée. Elle tourna la tête vers Esculape qui posait son plateau rempli de plusieurs potions qui constituaient son traitement puis il se dirigea vers son bureau et ferma les portes. :

" Je vais commencer par me présenter ... "

" Inutile, professeur Dumbledore, je sais très bien qui vous êtes pour la bonne et simple raison que vous êtes mon directeur. "

" De maison, oui, je l'ai remarqué. " dit il en regardant furtivement le blason cousu sur la robe de Hermione.

" _De maison_ ? Non; de l'école plutôt. " sourit elle " comment avez vous réussi à vous en sortir ? Où sont Harry, Ron et Ginny ? Ils vont bien ? " s'enquit elle.

" Je vous demande pardon mais de **quoi** parlez vous et **qui êtes vous** ? " demanda poliment le directeur.

La réaction de Hermione fut telle qu'elle se mit à trembler fébrilement. L'idée ridicule commençait à devenir plus véritable à chaque mots qu'ils s'échangeaient. :

" Mais enfin, Monsieur, je suis Hermione Granger, l'amie de _Harry Potter_. " dit elle désespérément " vous m'avez donné l'insigne de préfet de la maison Gryffondor. "

" Je suis désolé, Miss Granger mais je crois que vous faites erreur. Je ne suis qu'un simple professeur de Métamorphose dans cet établissement. "

Professeur de Métamorphose ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire mais pourtant tout les faits étaient là. :

" Que s'est il passé, professeur ? Comment je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie ? " demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne faisait que gagner du temps afin de ne pas voir la vérité en face. Elle préférait se voiler la face pendant quelques instants, si courts puissent ils l'être. :

" Je donnais comme d'habitude mon cours aux élèves de septième année puis du plafond de la classe, un trou s'est creusé et laissa tomber dans une pluie d'étoile, une jeune fille. "

Elle s'amusa un peu du récit de son professeur. Elle avait du mal imaginer cette scène. :

" Monsieur, en quelle année sommes nous exactement ? "

La question parut surprendre Hermione elle même. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la surprise de Dumbledore. :

" En 1944. "

**1944 !!**

" Monsieur, je crois que vous l'avez deviné et sans doute cela doit être dur à croire mais je viens du futur. "

Dumbledore resta silencieux face à cette brusque révélation, ses yeux la scrutaient et lui donnaient la désagréable sensation d'être passée sous les rayons X. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant le malaise que Harry pouvait ressentir. :

" Savez vous de quelle manière cela s'est produit ? " interrogea enfin Dumbledore.

" Je ne sais pas trop ... Il y avait un ouragan plein d'étoile qui m'a aspiré et me voilà ! "

Il fronça les sourcils :

" Est ce que cet ouragan a été invoqué ? "

" Je ne pense pas car même l'adversaire ne s'attendait pas à un tel phénomène et après le dur combat que nous avons mené, je doute qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec suffisamment de pouvoirs pour invoquer cette chose. " expliqua Hermione.

" Dites moi plutôt que s'est il passé une fois que vous avez été aspirée ? "

Elle essayait de se souvenir mais rien ne lui revenait. Tout était noir. :

" Désolée mais je ne m'en souviens plus. "

" Ce n'est rien. Vous étudiez à Poudlard je présume ? "

Elle acquiesça. :

" Alors je vais vous présenter comme ma fille adoptive. Vous allez devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de vous faire rentrer chez vous. " décida-t-il.

" Votre fille adoptive ? Moi ? Mais je ne pourrai pas, je ne suis pas aussi brillante que vous ! " rougit elle avec embarras.

" Cela j'en doute fort, voyez vous Miss Granger. " Sourit il.

Un silence régna entre eux. Dumbledore souriait toujours et cela pour une raison inconnue. Elle se sentait apaisée, comme si dans cette situation où elle était seule et débousselée, il lui restait quand même un repère inchangeable : Dumbledore, son mentor. :

" Je vais vous laissez et arranger tout cela avec le professeur Dippet, l'actuel directeur. Ne vous inquiètez pas, il n'en saura rien. " poursuivit il devant l'expression alarmée de la brunette. " Mais avant de vous administrer votre traitement, puis je savoir en quelle année vous êtes ? "

" Septième, Monsieur. "

" Très bien, vous pouvez m'appeler Albus. Sinon cela paraîtrait bien étrange que vous appeliez votre père "_Monsieur_". " s'amusa-t-il.

" Dans ce cas, faites de même pour moi. "

Puis elle but les potions les unes après les autres, dont celles de sommeil et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Voilà, à présent une semaine que Herminone avait remonté le temps on-ne-sait-comment. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux grâce aux bons soins d'Esculape et aux visites de son " père adoptif " - qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à appeler Albus - la rendaient joyeuse. Il s'occupait vraiment d'elle comme si elle était sa propre fille et il lui expliqua qu'elle devrait se soumettre à la Répartition, le lendemain soir. Esculape lui avait annoncé qu'elle quittera l'infirmerie ce midi. Elle le remercia de s'être si bien occupé d'elle pendant toute la semaine et sortit de l'infirmerie avec Dumbledore.

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau, il lui tendit une bourse apparemment pleine de Gallion. :

" Aujourd'hui Mimi va t'accompagner pour acheter tes fournitures, livres, robes et cetera ... Voici l'argent don tu auras besoin. "

" Mais Monsieur, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais travailler et je me les paierai plus tard, pour l'instant les livres de la bibliothèque feront parfaitement l'affaire. "

" Il en est tout simplement _hors de question_ ! Tu es **ma** fille et il est normal que cet argent te revient de droit ! " dit il sévérement.

Sous le regard de Hermione, il reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce. :

" Excuse moi, je prends cela trop à coeur probablement. "

" Mais ça ne me dérange pas. " sourit elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Mimi, Hermione prit la bourse et se leva de sa chaise et dévisagea la dénommée Mimi. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de s'écarquiller de surprise car Mimi ne lui était pas si inconnue qu'elle le pensait. Il s'agissait de la future Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme qui hantera les toilettes des filles. :

" Je te présente Hermione, _ma fille_. Elle vient finir ses études à Poudlard. Voulez vous bien l'accompagner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse? "

" Bien, Monsieur. "

Puis toutes les deux quittèrent le bureau. Mimi ne pouvait détacher son regard de Hermione, le fait qu'elle soit la fille de l'illustre Dumbledore l'impression énormement. Arrivées près du couloir du cinquième étage, elle demanda à la brunette d'attendre un petit moment puis Mimi s'engagea dans un couloir. Elle attendit et la préfète en Chef revint plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. :

" Excuse moi Hermione mais j'ai un devoir à rendre au Professeur Slughorn, je n'ai droit à aucune excuse même venant de ton père. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de t'accompagner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. " expliqua-t- elle la mine déconfite.

" Mais non Mimi, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, je comprends. "

La préfète en chef fut très surprise, elle avait cru que vivre sous le giron de Dumbledore lui avait donné l'illusion d'être exceptionnelle.

" Merci, vraiment. Ca ne devrait plus tarder pourtant ! " dit elle en regardant sa montre à gousset. " On s'était mit d'accord pourtant ! Je lui rends _un service_ en échange _d'un autre_ ! . " se dit-t-elle tout en cherchant des yeux la personne comme si elle pouvait apparaître derrière une armure. " Ah ! C'est bon, je l'ai vu ! A bientôt Hermione ! " puis elle partit rapidement .

A peine avait elle pu pousser, ne serait ce, qu'un soupir qu'une nouvelle voix susurra à ses oreilles. :

" Alors voilà donc la _fameuse_ fille du _célèbrissime_ Dumbledore. "

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? C'est comment ? Bien ou pas bien ? :) Revieuwwwwwwww piti z'yeux de chien battu


	3. Chapter 3

Moi qui croyais que ça ne plaisait pas, j'ai été heureuse de voir que je m'étais trompée. Encore merci, vous ne savez pas à quel point cela fait plaisir de recevoir des revieuws pour dire ce qu'on pense d'une fic.

**RARs :**

Impa : Merciii !! Voilà la suite comme demandé ! Pourtant les revirements anonymes sont les bienvenues, je les accueille les bras ouverts !!

Kitsune93-Chan : t'es encore traumatisée ?! C'est à l'oreille de Hermione qu'on murmure quelque chose . Merci pour tout et voilà la suite !! Dis ce que t'en pense !!

Rubika666 : Super début , dis tu !! Je suis vraiment flattée en espérant que la suite soit tout aussi super ;) .

Tetra : Tetra, ma pitite Tetra ( je me permets de t'appeler comme ça ), il va falloir que tu apprennes à me connaître .. uu je suis très très sadique quand je le veux !! Niark niark niark !! Bon je te laisse lire la suite dis moi ce que tu en penses ?

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le plan.

Hermione se retourna rapidement et elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme blond, le teint blafard mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être séduisant. Il lui rappelait horriblement Draco Malefoy et ne serait pas surprise pour deux sous s'il faisait parti de son ascendance. :

« Je l'ai trouvé. Ramène toi ! » cria-t-il le regard pétillant.

Il ne cessait de la toiser, encore et encore.

Alors comme ça, cette brunette était la fille de Dumbledore, l'amoureux des Moldus. Voyions voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre … :

L'autre personnage se « ramena », Hermione l'apercevait de loin. Il était grand, lui aussi avait le teint un peu pâle. Mais quand il s'approcha d'elle, c'était différent. Il était grand, le teint un peu pâle, des yeux d'un noir très profond si bien que lorsqu'on croisait son regard on pouvait se perdre dans les ténèbres qu'ils formaient. Mais sa beauté, parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était vraiment beau, était gâchée par la supériorité qui illuminait son regard, comme si en la voyant de plus près, elle constituait une tâche dans le décor qu'offrait Poudlard. Une seule envie la démangeait, c'était de le remettre à sa place !

* * *

**Fin de chapitre** !! Hey !! Vous devriez voir vos têtes !! Vous avez eu peur là, hein !! :D Souviens toi Tetra, _Sadiqueuh_ ... je suis _**sadiqueuh**_.

* * *

Pour qui il se prenait, celui là ? Qui était il ? :

« Je me présente » dit il enfin après l'avoir analysé de pied en cap « je suis Tom Jedusor, _préfet en chef_ de cet école. » continua-t-il fièrement, l'insigne brillant sur sa poitrine.

**Tom Jedusor Voldemort.**

Tout cela était clair dans son esprit. Quand Harry lui avait parlé pour la première fois de l'âme caché dans le journal intime, Hermione avait tout naturellement pensé à une face de serpent version junior. Mais elle était très loin de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginé, jamais Harry ne lui avait précisé que Voldemort avait pu être _**si**_ …

**Si** quoi ? Ma pauvre fille, tu parles de **Voldemort** là, tu te souviens ?

Celui qui avait ruiné la vie de _centaines de milliers_ de personnes, qui n'avait aucune pitié. Envers personne, si bien qu'il n'avait pas hésité à tuer _sa propre famille_ et avait accusé son oncle à sa place. Il n'avait pas de cœur et n'en aura probablement jamais. Parce que Harry avait insisté sur le fait que Dumbledore était persuadé qu'il n'y avait _aucune_ différence, aucune transformation de l'être humain Tom au monstre qu'il allait devenir. Et elle en était réellement désolée pour lui, il ratait un avenir extraordinaire. Même s'il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait déjà un avenir extraordinaire mais dans le mauvais sens de la chose.

Et soudainement tout revint à la normale, elle avait même eu un dégoût incroyable à lui serrer la main, tellement qu'elle en avait failli vomir. Finalement ce voyage n'aura pas été fait pour rien. Le meurtre de Tom Jedusor pourrait être un sauvetage de l'humanité à venir, cela n'en faisait aucun doute mais elle avait **peur** de déchirer son âme en deux. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un monstre comme lui, pourtant il le fallait bien, ce n'était pas le moment d'être égoïste.

Quel est le poids d'une âme face à celle d'autre centaines de milliers ?

Son sacrifice ne serait pas en vain mais arrêtons nous là car après tout Voldemort était reconnu pour son immense talent en legilimencie. :

« Tom, assez avec tes salutations pompeuses. Je te montre l'exemple, prends en de la graine. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Comment pouvait il accepter un tel comportement ? Peut être était ce le seul à oser parler sur un ton pareil à Jedusor ? Puisqu'il était censé être respecté, il devait certainement tolérer cela juste avec lui ? Songea-t-elle. :

« Je m'appelle Selwyn Malefoy et dans cet école, je ne suis qu'un simple élève. » sourit il en lançant un regard en coin à Jedusor. « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

A la plus grande surprise de la brunette, il lui prit la main et approcha ses lèvres de sa peau mais ne put les toucher. :

« Selwyn, j'en ai assez avec tes manières désespérantes de séduire. » coupa Tom, le ton froid.

« Bien cela ne se reproduira plus. » répliqua-t-il tout en souriant.

Elle était étonné de l'influence qu'il avait sur son prétendu « **camarade** », elle ne savait pas si, à l'époque, Jedusor avait déjà fondé les Mangemorts. Après un silence, où ils l'observèrent à nouveau, elle prit la parole. :

« Puisque l'heure est aux présentations … » il fallait à tout prix attirer son attention, provoquer une sorte d'intéressement où quoique ce soit qui pouvait faire en sorte de les rapprocher. Et c'est avec une expression très hermionienne qu'elle déclara avec une assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas « je suis Hermione Granger, dans cet école je suis la fille de Dumbledore et bientôt **l'élève la plus brillante que cet établissement n'aura sans doute jamais connu.** »

Elle avait lancé cela avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, elle était en train de se frotter au plus grand mage noir de son époque à elle. Sûrement Tom l'avait il remarqué car il asséna sèchement, :

« Pour cela, il faudra d'abord **me** surpasser. »

Selwyn avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle ne le connaissait pas et elle l'attaquait sur son point sensible : _la puissance_. De toute façon, fille de Dumbledore ou pas, cela l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle ait suffisamment de pouvoir pour le surpasser. :

« Ca doit pas être très difficile. » déclara-t-elle avec le même ton.

Hermione ne savait pas comment elle faisait mais ces derniers temps, tout lui semblait propice à l'énerver. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de parler de cette manière mais bizarrement cela lui semblait plus facile. Cependant, tout le monde pouvait le sentir, la tension montait et ce fut Selwyn qui calma le jeu. :

« La compétition, c'est pour les cours, là on est libre, pas de cours ni rien, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête pour rien ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Vous aurez toute l'année pour venir à bout l'un de l'autre. » dit il en tapant amicalement l'épaule de Tom qui lança un regard terrifiant.

Il était de très mauvaise humeur alors il s'empressa d'ôter sa main aussi vite qu'il le put et elle l'avait bien remarqué. :

« Cependant » poursuivit il « je te préviens, ça ne veut pas dire que tu vis sous le giron de Dumbledore que tu nous impressionne pour autant. Avant de gonfler d'orgueil, réfléchis juste à qui tu viens de lancer un défi. Je doute fortement que tu puisse gagner. »

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? »

« Etre la fille de Dumbledore te donne l'illusion d'être puissante et pourtant tu ne peux maîtriser qu'une seule forte de magie bien faible à mon goût. » précisa-t-il mystérieusement.

« Que veux tu dire ? Que je ne maîtrise pas la magie dont tu parles ? Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Malefoy. »

Sous le regard surpris de Malefoy, Hermione soupira et un sourire se dessina rapidement sur ses lèvres :

« Tu as raison, laissons ça pour les cours mais ne me **sous estimez** pas, cela serait la plus grosse erreur que ayez faite. »

« Allons y. » proposa Jedusor.

Il était intrigué. Cette fille ne se souvenait pas de lui ? Cette fille avait une assurance parfaite comme si elle était capable de prévoir tout ce qui allait se passer. Pourquoi avait elle le regard si dur avec lui alors que Malefoy bénéficiait d'un autre plus doux ? De toute façon, cette Granger ne sera plus un problème, bientôt elle sera envoyé à Gryffondor et il pourra s'occuper d'autre chose, l'esprit tranquille car elle lui portait le même regard méfiant de son père. Avait il fait part de ses inquiétudes ? Auquel cas, l'avait il envoyé pour le surveiller ? Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de la foule présente sur le Chemin de Traverse :

« Je vous remercie de m'accompagner, vous aviez sans doute mieux à faire. » dit elle poliment.

« En fait, je voulais absolument voir la fille de Dumbledore, surtout Tom, pas vrai ? »

Quoiqu'il en soit réellement, Selwyn aura très certainement à faire avec Jedusor, une fois tout ses achats terminés. Hermione feignit de ne pas avoir senti l'émanation de colère provenant du préfet en chef :

« Tu sais quoi ? Je déteste qu'on me dise ça mais au moins ça aura le bénéfice de la franchise. » reconnu-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu t'appelles Granger et pas Dumbledore ? » demanda Tom.

Elle voyait la curiosité transparaître dans ses yeux, un peu comme elle lorsqu'elle arpentait les couloirs de la bibliothèque. :

« Tom, tu veux pas parler d'autre chose ? »

« Tais toi, Selwyn ! Ma patience a des limites. »

Jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à Voldemort qu'en ce moment **là**, le son et le ton de sa voix avaient provoqué un frisson d'effroi tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle en était sûre qu'il en allait de même avec Selwyn. Hermione voulait aider et protéger Harry. Donc anéantir Tom Jedusor serait la meilleure chose à faire, même si elle avait conscience que son plan allait lui coûter leur amitié mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Harry lui en aurait sans doute voulu s'il savait toutes les occasions qui s'offraient à elle, il lui dirait que ce sacrifice ne serait rien comparé au nombre de vies qu'elle aura sauvé alors elle se devait d'accomplir l'impossible :** gagner la confiance de Voldemort et le tuer**. :

« Laisses, Selwyn, c'est gentil mais je vais répondre à ce prétentieux préfet en chef qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Je vais lui répondre à lui et aux autres, tu pourras leur répéter. Je suis la fille adoptive de Dumbledore. Mon père était un **Moldu** peureux qui a abandonné ma mère, tout ça parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle était enceinte et choquée de son abandon. Elle était tellement _**pitoyable**_ qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire de magie et elle a accouché dans un orphelinat et elle est morte juste après ma naissance. Voilà ! Tu es content maintenant ! »

Après sa tirade, elle s'éloigna d'eux et continua ses achats. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui avait dit qu'il était gentil mais le plus marquant n'était pas le compliment mais l'expression ancrée sur le visage, habituellement, impassible de Tom. Selwyn avait peur, il y avait un mélange de haine et de … tristesse ? La haine prit le dessus et transforma son visage :

« Selwyn ce que tu viens de voir … »

« De quoi tu parles ? » fit semblant Malefoy.

Elle espéra qu'il avait gobé son pseudo passé et que son mensonge avait eu un certain impact sur lui. De retour au château, elle posa ses sacs dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tom les quitta pour finir une dissertation sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune. Voilà une journée bien remplie, soupira-t-elle, elle pensa que Malefoy n'allait pas tarder à le suivre mais il resta avec elle. :

« Tu devrais faire pareil, Malefoy. » conseilla Hermione.

« Non, je t'ai déjà dit les devoirs c'est pour plus tard. » répéta-t-il en recoiffant ses cheveux nonchalamment.

Elle était étonnée. L'ancêtre Malefoy était presque … sociable. Si seulement il savait ce que deviendrait son descendant. En y repensant, les Malefoy ne sont pas connus pour leur bonté d'esprit et cela depuis des générations alors comment faisait il pour être tout ce qu'il n'était pas ? Il n'avait laissé paraître aucune haine, aucun dégoût lorsqu'il a su qu'elle était - soi disant - de sang mêlé. Contrairement à Jedusor, elle en était persuadée, avait fait paraître une tonne de supériorité et aucune surprise par rapport à son récit. Il n'était comme même pas aussi insensible ! Malefoy la secoua légèrement :

« Alors c'est oui ou non ? »

« Pardon, de quoi tu parlais ? » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Une visite intégrale de Poudlard avec **le plus bel homme** de l'école. Ça te dis ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, tout en lui tendant sa main.

Après une courte réflexion, elle répondit :

« Laissons nous_ tenter_. » sourit elle en lui saisissant la main, le regard mystérieux.

Il lui fit visiter ce château qu'elle connaissait si bien déjà. Les commentaires anecdotiques de Selwyn rendaient la visite très vivante mais elle était très distraite, une autre préoccupation lui embrumait l'esprit. Quelque chose qui la terrifiait ?

Que s'était il passé dans l'ouragan ? Elle n'avait plus **aucun** souvenir de son passé, excepté de l'incident de la grotte.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Bien ou pas bien ? Pitié j'suis devenue accro aux revieuws !!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, tout le monde, je suis désolée pour le retard :'( ( soyez pas fâchés hein ? ) Maintenant c'est la terminale et ça ne rigole plus ! Toujours en train de nous mettre la pression c'est horrible, toujours autant de devoirs ( n'est ce pas Kitsu-Chan ;) ). Bref, j'espère que vous comprenez que ce n'est pas évident pour moi d'écrire en ce moment. Même si j'aimerais pouvoir mettre cette fiction à jour au plus vite. En espèrant que ce chapitre vous plaira**. **

**Gros bisous. **

**Hermy**

**Merci pour toutes les revieuws qui font chaud au coeur et qui encourage à écrire encore plus et mieux. :D**

**RARs :**

**_ _Kitsu-Chan : J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ( tu vois Tetra, moi aussi j'en connais des sadiques lol ), j'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais déçu =(. Bref je fais de mon mieux pour qu'elle te plaise, surtout pour qu'elle te laisse en suspense ! Pour ce qui est de l'évolution de leurs relations, j'ai déjà concocté quelque chose ... Je t'adore beaucoup aussi (K)_**

_**_ Ma pitite Tetra :) : Nooooooonn !! =O Fais pas de crise cardiaque !! J'voulais juste te montrer rien qu'un tout piti peu niark niark ( *mets son sadisme de côté* ). Tu trouves que j'écris très bien, c'est trop gentil XD. Ca me flatte vraiment beaucoup, merci. Continue à revieuwer ;)**_

**_ Impa : Hey ! Je vois que j'accumule les lecteurs cardiaques !! ( qu'est ce que t'en dis Kitsu-Chan ? ) Je trouve les Malefoy parfaitement adaptés pour cette fic' car on peut montrer pour quelle raison, cette noble famille a choisi de poursuivre les traces de Lord Voldemort.**

**_ Chunty : Oh !! Une nouvelle revieuweuse !! XD Bienvenue !! Bienvenue !! Contente que ma fic' te plaise. Pour ce qui est des relations, comme je le disais un peu plus haut, tout est déjà elaboré. En espérant te revoir bienôt ! ;) **

**_ Jenifael : Oh !! Encore une nouvelle revieuweuse !! XP Bienvenue à toi aussi !! Tu aimes le couple Tom/ Hermione, ça tombe bien moi aussi :) j'adore écrire sur ces deux personnages que j'apprécie énormement. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, dis moi ce que t'en penses ! A bientot !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'article 239 alinéa 199**

_ " Voilà, tu sais tout de Poudlard maintenant ! " dit fièrement Selwyn.

Il lui avait assuré qu'il avait son après midi de libre, bien que Hermione lui répetait souvent d'aller vérifier son emploi du temps, juste au cas où, c'était une de ses vieilles habitudes. Mais rien à faire, la visite fut longue et complète. La cloche sonna la fin des cours et elle se précipita en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, Malefoy sur ses talons, elle l'attendait afin que son " père " puisse lui attribuer une chambre pour passer la nuit avant la répartition mais aussi pour se reposer après cette journée bien remplie. Une voix retentit dans le couloir :

_ " On ne te voit pas souvent ici, tu faisais quoi ? "

_ " Comme tu manquais à tes devoirs de préfet-en-chef , j'ai décidé de faire le travail à ta place. "

_ " C'est-à-dire ? " interrogea Jedusor.

_ " Une visite de Poudlard. " répondit simplement Selwyn.

_ " Comme tu étais en train de jouer les jolis coeurs " rectifia-t-il " je suis venu te rappeler qu'on était invité chez Slughorn."

Malefoy grimaça et un silence lourd s'installa dans lequel les deux Serpentards semblaient se défier du regard. Jedusor prit de nouveau la parole :

_ " et qu'il fallait rendre nos travaux, ce soir, dernier délai." termina-t-il

Hermione savait parfaitement que Jedusor avait " oublié " de lui rappeler ce petit détail pour le punir de son comportement insolent durant leurs achats. Elle croisa le regard de Selwyn, en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée d'accaparer son temps. Peut être l'eut il compris car il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Ce fut avec une mine déconfite qu'il rejoignit Tom et laissa Hermione qui dut attendre encore quelques minutes avant que le professeur de métamorphose n'apparaisse. Elle décela dans son regard de l'inquiètude et de la ... colère ? :

_ " Alors ? Ta sortie s'est bien passé ? "

_ " Bien, monsieur. "

_ " Tu y es allée avec Myrtle ? " s'enquit Dumbledore ( nda : c'est le véritable prénom de Mimi ^^ )

_ " Elle n'a pas pu ... Elle devait rendre un devoir au professeur Slughorn alors c'est Jedusor qui m'a accompagné, cela pose un problème. Je vous sens soucieux. " avoua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils :

_" A l'avenir Hermione, je préfère ne plus te voir avec ces deux jeunes gens. " prévint il.

_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais bien comment sont les Malefoy et Jedusor » elle mentit sur le dernier point, elle ne se souvenait que des paroles de Harry concernant Jedusor mais rien de plus.

De son passé, elle ne se souvenait que de Harry et rien d'autre. Cela lui faisait tellement peur qu'elle essayait de fuir ces oublis. Elle essayait en vain de ne pas trop y penser. Et si elle en parlait à Dumbledore ? Après tout, Harry lui confiait toujours ses problèmes et le directeur avait toujours su y remédier et répondre à ses questions. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de se confier mais se promit de lui en parler si elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre ce problème. :

_ « Comment allez vous expliquer mon arrivée ici ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

_ « J'expliquerai qu'un Portoloin déréglé t'a emmené à Poudlard, tu viens de Dursmtrang où Grindelwald a lancé une attaque le jour de ton entrée. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que cela t'aidera. » répondit il tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'armoire entrouverte.

Hermione le remarqua et se demandait pourquoi elle avait cette sensation d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important, un détail lui avait échappé. :

_ « Suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. » déclara Dumbledore la tirant de ses pensées.

Ils sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent au huitième étage, Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe et laissa Hermione entrer la première. Elle arriva dans une pièce qui semblait servir de salon, la couleur dominante était le violet qui était décliné sous tout les tons possibles : pourpre, lavande, parme etc … le feu qui crépitait lentement dans la cheminée conférait une atmosphère chaleureuse et reposante. Son regard parcourait la bibliothèque, les poufs disposés par ci et là, la table puis le canapé. Malgré la pénombre, elle pouvait distinguer une main tenant un livre qui dépassait l'encadrement du canapé.

Tandis qu'elle s'avançait, son tutor quitta la pièce le regard triste, il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça, il savait ce qui allait arriver, il avait tout vu et il avait tout fait pour qu'elle n'en sache rien et ainsi retarder tout les événements à venir.

Hermione s'avançait doucement, sans de bruit, le jeune homme s'était assoupi, son corps reposant nonchalamment, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller comptant plutôt sur son père pour accomplir la sale besogne. D'autant plus qu'en approchant son visage du sien, elle comprit que le jeune qui dormait dans ce canapé n'était autre que Jedusor. Elle se redressa regardant la porte d'entrée mais Dumbledore n'était plus là. Elle va devoir se débrouiller toute seule, la brunette posa ses sacs sur la table, puis elle s'agenouilla près du canapé. Hermione ne savait plus trop pourquoi mais il fallait absolument se méfier de Jedusor, il fallait qu'elle retrouve la mémoire sinon elle ne comprendra jamais comment elle est venue dans cette époque. Tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de se remémorer son passé, elle pensa au détail au près duquel elle semblait être passée à côté. Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, la confusion était si grande qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla dans un lit et non près d'un canapé, la pièce était toute bleue et non violette. Elle se leva et partit se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain où elle trouva une lettre derrière le lavabo. Elle l'ouvrit et le parchemin laissa découvrir une écriture plutôt ronde et irrégulière :

_

* * *

__Hermione,_

_Si j'avais su que tu allais passer ta nuit ici, je me serais arrangé pour te trouver un lit. J'espère que tu pardonneras mon manque d'organisation. La répartition aura lieu à 19 heure 30, jusque là tu as ta journée de libre, profites en pour te détendre avant la masse de devoir. Le Lac est vraiment agréable si tu veux mon avis. Je te laisse sur ces mots._

_Mimi_

_P.S : Si tu te demandes comment tu as fait pour atterrir dans mon lit, saches que c'est Jedusor qui t'y a porté._

* * *

Une fois, qu'elle était arrivée en bas de la lettre, son cerveau mit du temps à enregistrer l'information. Jedusor l'avait donc porté, il n'était peut être pas si méchant. Non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas se laisser convaincre aussi facilement ! Avec toutes les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit, elle rajouta le pourquoi du comportement de Jedusor.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et s'être passée son nouvel uniforme, un peu ringard à son goût, elle décida de filer à la bibliothèque pour trouver une raison qui pourrait causer une perte de mémoire. La brunette descendit donc au quatrième étage. Tout en dévalant, elle entendait les chuchotements et commençait également à comprendre les énervements quotidiens de Harry. Une fois arrivée, elle se trouva rapidement les ouvrages dont elle avait besoin. On pouvait les compter par dizaines, avec patience, elle les entama les uns après les autres, jusqu'à arriver au chapitre qui l'intéressait.

* * *

_La perte de mémoire causée par les voyages temporels :_

_Les voyages temporels ne se faisant pas sans peine, il se peut que les traumatismes engendrés durant le périples cause une perte de mémoire momentanée. Cependant, nous pouvons sans risques affirmer que la perte de mémoire peut être due par une tierce personne, car selon l'article 239 alinéa 199 du Code Sorcier : tout voyageur qu'il provienne du futur ou du passé, le sorcier le recueillant se doit de lui retirer une partie de sa mémoire. Mémoire constituée exclusivement de son vécu dans l'époque précédente._

* * *

Pourtant Hermione se souvenait lors d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie que cet article avait été modifié car en cas de menace de la communauté sorcière, et seulement dans ce cas, le Ministère pouvait permettre une telle chose. Et cette modification avait eu lieu en 1982 après la mort du monstre qui avait tué les parents de Harry.

Elle n'en revenait pas, cela voulait dire que Dumbledore lui avait pris des fragments de sa mémoire. Cependant elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle voulait en être certaine. La brunette leva la tête et vit sur le cadran de la montre de la bibliothèque, qu'elle était en retard pour la Répartition. Elle courait, le cœur battant, inquiète de toutes ses questions encore sans réponses. Bizarrement, elle se sentait fébrile, état qui devait sûrement traduire son stress. Elle ouvra les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Tant d'attention, la rendait mal à l'aise. :

_ « Vous êtes en _retard_, mademoiselle. » déclara un vieil homme.

En s'approchant de la chaise sur laquelle était posé le Choixpeau, Hermione distinguait le directeur, il était chauve et avait l'air frêle.

_ « Albus, je vous laisse la parole. » poursuivit il d'un ton pompeux.

Le professeur de Métamorphose descendit les quelques marches qui séparaient la table des professeurs et celles des élèves, pour se placer près d'elle. :

_ « Je vous présente ma fille adoptive : Hermione Granger. Elle va poursuivre ses études à Poudlard étant donné l'invasion de Grindelwald dans son ancien établissement : Durmstrang. »

Un léger murmure s'éleva de la table des Serpentards.

_ « Beaucoup d'entre vous était présent lors de son arrivée pour le moins spectaculaire. Aussi beaucoup d'entre vous doivent se demander comment a-t-elle fait pour arriver dans un tel état. » poursuivit il.

Le silence curieux régnait dans la Grande Salle. :

_ « C'est le résultat d'un Portoloin mal réglé, sa dernière chance afin de s'échapper de la prise de pouvoir du mage noir. » finit Dumbledore.

Le silence ne s'arrêta pas pour autant comme si l'explication du professeur n'était pas suffisante. :

_ « Maintenant que tout est dit, nous pouvons procéder à la répartition. »

Elle s'assoit et son « père » lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Hermione entendait la voix de l'objet magique dans sa tête et ce qu'elle entendait dire ne la rassurait pas pour le moins du monde.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi !!! A votre avis, elle tombera dans quelle maison. A bientôt


End file.
